Their Butler, in modern day London
by TheTrueGrellSutcliff
Summary: It's been almost 125 years sice Ciel became a demon and it is now 2013 and Sebastian and Ciel have a new master: Cecelia Kennedy. Since Cecelia is the watchdog of the Queen now it's no surprise she meets a bunch of strange people. But is Ciel falling in love with this girl who is much like him?
1. The business partner

Disclaimer- I do not own Kuroshisuji but I do own my original plot and original characters

"Are you sure you want to do this? For if you do the gates of paradise will be forever out of your reach." said one voice. "Of course I'm sure! Do you honestly think someone of even the slightest faith would summon a being such as yourself?" said Cecelia. "I do believe she is sure and I think its about time to give her the mark." said a second voice. "I think so too." said the first voice.

_**Almost 2 years** **later**_

Sebastian walked up the stairs to Cecelia's room to wake her up for breakfast. But when he opened the door she wasn't in her bed nor was she fast asleep in front of the TV. She liked to play video games late at night and often fell asleep in front of the TV. Sebastian sighed and walked over to the next room which was her study. And there she was fast asleep with her head lying on the desk. "Oh honestly." Sebastian said quietly. "Mistress Cecelia it is time to wake up." he said "Leave me alone Sebastian. I'm doing paper work." Cecelia said half asleep. "Well sleeping at your desk til eight in the morning doesn't look like you're doing paper work to me." said Sebastian with a slight smile. This got Cecelia up. "Oh no." she said "I have important paper work that needs to be done and sent to the company in Sweden by next week!" she said frantically looking for the papers. "Mistress Cecelia allow me to take care of the paper work while you get ready for your day. besides you do have a guest coming over for dinner." Sebastian said "Right." said Cecelia as she ran off to get ready.

She quickly got a shower, got dressed in her usual outfit (which was a noodle strap tank top, shorts, and her knee-high converse boots) and went down stairs for breakfast. When she got down stairs she was greeted by Ciel who was sitting at the far end of the table reading the news paper. "Well it looks like somebody finally got up." said Ceil "Oh haha." she said "Laugh all you want but I was up late doing paper work." She said "And if You mean paper work you mean sleeping." said Ciel never looking up from the news paper. Cecelia hated when he knew she was lying. She glared at him while she poured herself a bowl of cereal. "Mistress I have completed the paper work and sent it out." said Sebastian. "Now would you like to go over your schedule for today." he asked. "Yes." said Cecelia. "You have a business partner coming over at six." said Sebastian. "That's all?" Cecelia asked "Well it is Saturday and you have no studies." said Sebastian "Fine then." Cecelia said "Come along Ciel I have to practice some chess."

_**Later that morning**_

"I can't believe Sebastian won't let us do anything to help!" said Walter the so-called "cook" of the manor. "Well maybe it's because we seem to screw up a lot." said James the "gardener" of the manor. "I think James might be right." said the "maid" Hannah "Nah that can't be it." said Walter who was rather dense. "Maybe we are just so good he doesn't want us to one-up him!" said Walter with pride. "I don't think that's it.' said Hannah and James. "Come on gang lets one-up Sebastian" said Walter

_**Later**_

"WHO DID THIS!" screamed Sebastian looking at the carnage that the three servants had caused. "On second thought I don't even want to know." the three servants were cowering in a corner from Sebastian. "I might be able to fix this if you three will help me." he said glaring at them "Yes sir." they all said with fear. "James I need you to go to the gardening store and get some flowers, Hannah I need you to go down to the basement and find the old tea set, And Walter...just sit there and don't do anything." said Sebastian as he walked away to clean up the mess the servants had caused. "WHY DON'T I GET TO DO ANYTHING?" screamed Walter. But Sebastian was long gone by now.

Thankfully by the time the guest Mr. McFarlen had arrived Sebastian had managed to fix everything. "Well it is lovely to meet you." said Cecelia with Ciel by her side. "Ah and it is lovely to meet you too!" said Mr. McFarlen. he was the owner of the company in Scotland. The Kennedy Kandy co. has branched out to many other countries and Cecelia like to meet as many of the owners of the company as possible. "Please come inside dinner will be ready shortly." said Sebastian. Dinner went on without any problems and after dinner Cecelia and Mr. McFarlen met in the study to talk business. "I think it would be very profitable for the company if you gave us about 10,000 pounds." said Mr. McFarlen. "Oh really now." said Cecelia. They had been talking about this for the past ten minutes and had gotten no where on the subject. "May I please use your phone?" asked Mr. McFarlen "Go right ahead." said Cecelia

"This stupid brat isn't budging." said Mr. McFarlen "I'm hoping I can get more money. Since we sold the company we've been swimming in cash, but that cash isn't going to last forever. I promise I'll get the cash."he hung up the phone and went back to the study but it wasn't the study. He looked for the longest time but didn't find the study. Then he saw a shadow coming toward him. He ran. But then he saw Cecelia. "what are you running from?" she asked "The shadow!" he screamed "Oh I must have forgotten to tell you. If you sell my company me and that 'shadow' will get you. Actually two shadows will get you." She said angrily. "Sebastian. Ciel. You know what to do." she said

_**Scottish business owner found in an alleyway. Says he was attacked by two monsters. He has been put in a Scottish mental** **asylum**._  
That is how the front page of the news paper written. "I can't believe he had the nerve to sell my company and then ask for more money." Cecelia said with anger. "Well at least look on the bright side. He got attacked by some 'monsters'." Ciel said with a grin "Yeah I guess he did." Cecelia said grinning.


	2. Copycat killer

Disclaimer I do noy own Kuroshitsuji but I do own my original plot and original characters

"Why can't the police ever do their jobs right?" Cecelia asked with a bit of anger. "Look at it this way." Ciel said "If they did do their jobs correctly then we would have been out of a job." "I guess you're right." Cecelia said "What is the case this time?" asked Sebastian who was driving them to the crime scene. Sebastian liked cars much better than carriages. Cars went much faster. Plus cars had air conditioning. "From what the Queen said its a Jack the Ripper copy cat killings." said Cecelia "I remember the real Jack the Ripper case." Ceil said "I know. You've told me before." Cecelia responded quickly. She knew Ciel didn't like to talk about the Jack the Ripper case. She knew it made him sad. "Well here we are." Sebastian said.

There was already a crowd of people surrounding the crime scene tape. Also the news casting team was already there to report that there was another killing. It bothered Cecelia that so many people wanted to see the body of the dead person. It made her sick. When she finally managed to get to the front of the crowd A cop saw her and Ciel and said "I'm sorry but this is to gruesome for children to see. I suggest you go home." The cop was very nice about how he said it but it still irritated Cecelia. "What is going on?" asked the chief of police "Ah its good to see you again Chief Anderson." said Cecelia "What are you doing here?!" Chief Anderson fumed "The police have this under control!" "That's not what Queen thinks." Cecelia said holding up the letter with the royal stamp on it. Chief Anderson said nothing and Cecelia grabbed the case file out of the police officers hands "Hey!" said the police officer "Pipe down Officer Grimm." said Chief Anderson. Cecelia handed the file to Sebastian. "memorize this." Cecelia said "Yes my Lady." said Sebastian. "Now is there any important information you have to share with us?" Cecelia asked. "Not that they have any." Ciel responded. Chief Anderson was enraged at this point but Officer Grimm had no idea what was going on.

"I am finished." said Sebastian. "Thank you for allowing me to look at the case file." He said handing it back to Officer Grimm. "Well I guess I shall see you soon." Cecelia said as her, Ciel, and Sebastian walked away. "What was that all about sir?" asked Officer Grimm. Chief Anderson sighed and said "Well you'll find out soon enough if I don't tell you. That girl is the watchdog of the Queen. She solves cases that worries the Queen. And I guess this case is really bothering Her Highness." "But that girl is just a child! How in the world did she get put as the watchdog of the Queen?!" asked Officer Grimm "If you want to find out more get promoted." Chief Anderson said.

"We need more information. That case file was not the slightest bit helpful." said Sebastian "Well I guess you know where we need to go to get information." said Ciel. "The Undertaker." said Cecelia as they stood outside of the building. They walked in to see two girls sitting on a coffin writing something. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Cecelia." said one girl. "Hello Shyanne. Hello Jazz. Is your father here?" asked Cecelia. Jazz and Shyanne were demons so the Undertaker wasn't their real dad but for some odd reason they accepted him as their dad. Since the Undertaker was a Grim Reaper it was rather strange that the two girls had accepted him as their dad but that wasn't really anyones business. Before Shyanne and Jazz could answer a coffin door opened and the Undertaker stepped out. "If it isn't the watchdog. Have you finally come to be fitted for one of my coffins?" he asked. "Not today. I need information." said Cecelia. "Well you know what Information costs you right?" the Undertaker asked. "Come on dad why can't information cost money? We could use some extra cash." said Shyanne "No. I have no use for the Queen's money. information costs laughs here." Shyanne and Jazz rolled their eyes. After Sebastian got the Undertaker to laugh they got their information.

"Lately we've been getting woman who are incomplete." said Jazz. "Some of their organs are missing." said Shyanne. "I'm sure you remember the original case don't you Earl?" asked the Undertaker. Even though he wasn't an Earl any more the Undertaker still refered to him as that. "Of course I remember how could I forget." Ciel said. "But there has been a slight difference from the original killings and the copy cat's." said the Undertaker "And what would that be?" asked Cecelia. "On the back of their neck there ate two c's." he said "What do you think that means?" asked Sebastian. "It could mean Copy Cat." Cecelia said. "Or it could be the killers initials." Ciel said. "I think that's all we need." said Cecelia. "Come back any time." said the Undertaker

"Sebastian I want you to make up a list of people and doctors who have enough medical science to commit these crimes." Cecelia said. "Yes my Lady." When they got back to the town house Sebastian did as he was told and questioned everyone on the list. "The only person that doesn't have an alibi for the night of the murders is Alexander Druitt." Ciel shuddered at the name. "He wouldn't by any chance be related to Viscount Druitt would he?" Ciel asked "unfortunately yes." said Sebastian. Cecelia didn't really know how to react to this but Sebastian had more to say."Apparently he's having a masquerade party this weekend. It would be the perfect opportunity to see if he's the killer." Ciel looked at Cecelia. "At least if we go I won't have to wear a dress. Cecelia will." Ciel thought. secretly he wanted to see her in a dress. He thought she might look really pretty. "All right let's go to that party this weekend." Cecelia said not really thinking about the fact that she'll have to wear a dress. "I hope you realize you'll have to wear a dress. And please tell me you know how to dance." Cecelia blushed. "Of course I know how to dance...but do I really have to wear a dress?" she asked. "Yes." said Ciel and Sebastian


	3. The party

Disclaimer- I do not own Kuroshitsuji but I do own my original plot and original characters

For Cecelia the next few days were going to be harsh. "Cecelia are you okay?" asked Walter. Cecelia was trying her hardest to walk in high heels. Sebastian had told her that she needed to learn how to walk in them before Saturday. "I'm perfectly fine Walter! Now go do your job or something!" Cecelia said. She was rather angry at Sebastian for making her wear high heels. She finally made it up stairs to her study. She had planned to take off the awful heels, but that's not what Sebastian and Ciel had planned.

"I HAVE TO WHAT?!" Cecelia screamed. "You have to learn how to dance in these shoes. You don't want to be falling all over yourself and Ciel." Sebastian said with a slight smile on his face. "Wait I have to dance with her?!" Ciel asked with surprise. "Yes. You and Cecelia are basically the same height. Plus we can't be wallflowers the whole party, otherwise we'll never find Alexander. So it makes sense that you two should dance." Sebastian said. Cecelia and Ciel looked at each other then looked away and blushed. There was a long silence and before Cecelia broke it. "Alright. Fine. I'll dance with Ciel." Said Cecelia. After a very short (and very frustrating) dance lesson Cecelia had decided she would give up on the heels for the day. Her feet hurt and she was very aggravated. "I am never doing this again." She said. She put her head down on her desk and sighed. This was going to be a very hard week.

After a very long week of heels, dancing, and dress fitting the dreaded day finally came. "NO! NO! NO! I REFUSE!" Cecelia screamed as she ran down the hallway. But eventually she was caught by Sebastian. "LET ME GO!" she screamed. Sebastian carried her to her room to put on a corset. But that event in itself was very stressful. "SEBASTIAN! STOP! YOUR GOING TO KILL ME!" Cecelia screamed. "Mistress no one has ever been killed by a corset." Sebastian answered. After getting her dress on it was time for makeup. Cecelia had drained her energy but that didn't stop her from complaining. "Sebastian please stop." Cecelia said. Sebastian at this point had stopped answering her. After he finally got her ready Cecelia looked extremely different. Her frizzy blonde hair was straightened, she was wearing a purple dress with golden swirls stitched into the skirt (with a mask to match), she was wearing purple elbow length gloves to cover up the mark that Sebastian pit on her left wrist when he made the contract (normally she would wear a big leather bracelet to cover it up but it didn't match the dress), and she was wearing a little bit of makeup. Finally he was able to get Ciel and himself ready. As they drove to the party they went over the plan. "If Alexander Druitt is anything like his ancestor then he likes girls of all ages." said Sebastian. When he said that Ciel and Cecelia shuddered. Ciel was remembering his experience with the Viscount and how creepy he was. Cecelia was thinking about the worst possible situation that could happen. "So Sebastian you're sure that Alexander did this?" Cecelia asked "It's very likely. He has no alibi, he studied medical science but never pursued the career, and he knew the woman personally." answered Sebastia

When they got there Cecelia was a little relived. There were many business people and there family's. "Thank goodness me and Ciel aren't the only children here." She thought. "Now we just need to find Alexander." Cecelia said. As if on cue some woman started saying "Look! It's Alexander!" "doesn't he just look lovely tonight?" Cecelia, Ciel, and Sebastian looked over at Alexander. He wasn't wearing a mask like everyone else "It's like he wants me to find him." Cecelia thought. Ciel shuddered when he looked at Alexander. Alexander was a spitting image of the Viscount except Alexander had brown hair. "Well, I guess I have to get over there and talk to him." Cecelia said. But the music started playing the waltz. "Damn it. There's no way I'll get over now." Cecelia said. "Unless you and Ciel dance your way over there." Sebastian said. "No!" they both said simultaneously. "We'll then I guess we'll never know if he's-" Sebastian started to say but Cecelia cut him off "Alright fine." Ciel bowed and said with a smirk "May I have this dance my lady." "Shut up Ciel." Cecelia said glaring at him. As they started to dance Ciel started to notice how pretty Cecelia was. Her hair was very pretty straightedned and she looked really nice with makeup. "Ciel! Are you even listening to me?" Cecelia asked. "Sorry. I guess I wasn't paying attention." "Alright, I want you and Sebastian to keep at a distance so I can talk to him. But if things get bad I want you two to get me out of there, otherwise wait till I call for you got it?" Cecelia asked. "Yes Cecelia." Ciel said. When they got to the area where Alexander was they stopped dancing. "Now I just need to talk-" but her thoughts got cut off by someone talking to her. "My, my, my. What lovely dancing abilities you have." she turned around to see Alexander.

"Why thank you Mr. Druitt." Said Cecelia. Ciel at this point had walked off and Cecelia was all alone with Alexander. "Please call me Alexander. You are a very lovely lady." He said. "God this guy is a creep." Cecelia thought. "Why thank you Alexander. This is a rather nice party you've put together, but I must say I'm rather bored. I've been to so many parties and I've just gotten tired of them." Cecelia said. "Oh I see. You want other means of entertainment." said Alexander as he put his hand on Cecelia's waist. "I SWEAR AFTER ALL THIS IS OVER. I'LL KILL THIS CREEP!" Cecelia thought. "But you may be a little young for the entertainment I have in mind." said Alexander "oh god." Cecelia thought but she had a job to do so she went along with it. "Oh please Alexander I'm a Lady not a child." Cecelia said. "God why am I doing this?" She thought. "Alright if you insist. Follow me." Alexander said. She followed him to a room and he closed the door behind her. Immedently she was struck by a very sweet smell that made her dizzy. She feel on the floor and started to loose consesiousness. "Are you having fun my dear?" Alexander asked with an evil smile. Then Cecelia lost consesoiousness.

When she came to she was blindfolded and tied up. "Where am I?" she thought. Then she heard Alexander say "Our next item up for auction is a girl around the age of thirteen. She has blonde hair and icey blue eyes. When you buy her you can do whatever you wish, though since she is very pretty I suggest you refrain from selling her for parts." she was getting off her left glove so she could call for Ciel and Sebastian. "Sebastian. Ciel. Save me." She said holding up her left wrist showing the mark. There was lots of screaming and then silence except for Alexander saying "Let me go! Please I didn't do anything!" "Oh honestly Cecelia why do you always managed to get kidnapped?" Said Ciel as he untied her blind fold. "Don't act like you've never been kidnapped." Cecelia responded. After Ciel got her untied she walked over to Alexander who was being held down by Sebastian. Cecelia held out her hand and Ciel handed her a knife that he had on him. Cecelia held the knife up to his throat and said "Why did you kill those woman? Was it to sell their parts at by his black market auction?" "Okay I'll admit it I sold their organs but I didn't kill them!" he pleaded. "Oh really? Then who did?" Cecelia asked. "Oh and if you lie to me I'll make sure Sebastian here breaks all your bones and then kill you slowly."Alexander had a look of pure fear on his face. If he was telling the truth they would have the killer.


	4. The killer

Disclaimer- I do not own Kuroshitsuji but I do own my original plot and original characters

"God it's freezing out here." Cecelia said hugging herself trying to conserve heat. "Well maybe you should have worn a coat and not that thin hoodie." said Sebastian. "We can't afford for our cover to be blown. You wearing that thick coat is making us stand out more than I want us too." Cecelia said. "Do you think we can trust Alexander. He could just be lying to us." Ciel said. He too was wearing a hoodie but the cold didn't bother him much. "Well if he doesn't I'll just have Sebastian kill him. So Sebastian your sure this is the next woman who will be killed?" Cecelia asked. "What?" Sebastian asked. He hadn't been paying attention. "Sebastian put the cat down now!" Cecelia and Ciel screamed. "But she's so pretty." Sebastian said. "No! We are not taking it home with us!" Cecelia said. "Fine." Sebastian said sadly putting the cat down. "Now that your paying attention-" but Cecelia got cut off by a scream. "How did he get past us!?" Cecelia screamed. She ran up to the door of the house and flung it open but the moment she did she wished she hadn't. There was blood everywhere. She backed up slowly from the door and tried not to throw up which failed.

When she got her composer back she asked "Why did you do it Chief Anderson?" "How did you know it was me?" he said as he walked out of the house covered in blood. "I got a little help from the person you've sold the women's organs to." said Cecelia. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted him but I had to get rid of the organs somehow." Cheif Anderson said. "You never answered my question. Why did you do it?" Cecelia screamed angrly. "Well if you must know it first was a random killing. All the cases I was supposed to be working on you took over and it made me mad. I was so angry I had to get it out of my system so I killed that prostitute. But then I noticed that it looked like the Jack the Ripper killings so I made it more believeable. But as a sign of my own work I put CC on their necks meaning copycat. I just kept killing. And things were going well until you got involved." Chief Anderson said. Ceclia couldn't listen to this any longer. "You decieved the police force, You decieved the people of London, and you decived me. You don't deserve to live. But I'm sure the Queen would want you alive for your punishment. Sebastian cuff him." Cecelia pulled a pair of handcuffs out of her hoodie pocket and handed them to Sebastian. but before Sebastain could get two feet to Cheif Anderson someone said "Don't you dare get close to him." It was a seventeen year old boy. No doubt Cheif Anderson's son. "You brought your son into this mess! What kind of sick person are you?!" Cecelia screamed. "More sick than you think." Said Chief Anderson. And then he ran off.

"Sebastian! Ciel! After him!" Cecelia screamed. But the boy ran for Cecelia. He planned to kill her. But Cecelia pulled a gun out of her hoodie pocket. The boy stopped dead in his tracks. Cecelia had never shot a gun and hoped she would never have to. "You get any closer to me and I shoot." she said. "Please don't kill my dad." the boy said. "I don't plan on killing him." Cecelia said. Sebastain and Ciel came back with Chief Anderson cuffed and his son went with them quietly. The next day it was all over the news. No one could beleive that the police cheif had done something like this. "At least now the queens worries are put to rest for the time being." Cecelia said. Ciel wasn't listening. He kept thinking about Cecelia and how brave she looked with the gun in her hand ready to shoot. But he knew she was afriad of shooting the gun. Thats why he liked her. She may look brave and look like she has no fear but in reality she wasn't that brave and she had some fear. He smiled at the thought and listened to what Cecelia had to say.


	5. Brianna the shinigami

Disclaimer- I do not own Kuroshitsuji but I do own my original plot and original characters

The man was running and experiencing true and utter fear. But what made it worse was he didn't know what exactly he was running from but whatever it was it was female, had a male accomplice with her, had a weapon, and had yellow green eyes. He had a gun with him and he shot at the thing but he had missed. "You have on bullet left! Use it wisely!" the thing taunted. Was the thing suggesting he kill himself? No. He wasn't going to end his life. If that thing was going to kill him he would fight. But then just his luck he ran straight to a dead end. "Well, well, well. Looks like you've hit a dead end." said the thing. Now that he had stopped he got a good look at the people trying to kill him. The girl had her brown curly hair tied back into a ponytail and had dark blue glasses. She also had on a dark blue shirt with black stripes (she had the long sleeves of the shirt rolled up), a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of black converse tennis shoes. The man that was with her had long bright red hair and 19th century clothing on. He too had glasses but his were red. It was a rather odd pair since to the man the girl looked about thirteen and the man was in his twenties or thirties. That's when he noticed their weapons. Chainsaws. This really seemed to confuse him. This girl was about thirteen! How the heck did she carry that thing without struggling? "Well sir it seems to me you've reached the end of the line." the girl said. The man was determined not to die. So he shot his last bullet at the girl. It missed her by 2 inches. "That was a nice shot but you missed." the girl said. "It's time to end this." the red haired man said. "I agree." the girl said. That's when the chainsaw went right through the mans stomach. "So much for fighting." the man thought in his final moments as his life flashed before his eyes.

"Well I do have to say we did a pretty good job today Grell. fifteen people in one hour. I'm a little confused though. Shouldn't the nightshift be doing this? It's about midnight." said the girl. "It is a little odd. Anyways we need to go see William for that special job he was talking about Brianna." Grell said. When they got back to headquarters it was busy as usual. As they walked into the lobby she heard Ronald talking it up with the ladies as usual. "I have to say I'm a pretty good shinigami." "But your not the best." Brianna said walking by Ronald. She liked messing with the other shinigami but no one would dare mess with her. "We'll if it isn't 'London districts best shinigami'." Said Ronald with anger. Before Brianna came around six months ago that was his title. "Oh come on Ronald give it up already. There's no need to get angry. I know the only reason why you don't like me is that I took your title. That's a little bit childish to act that way." Brianna said. As she was walking away Ronald uttered words to Brianna that no one would ever dare to say to her. "Go to hell." The whole lobby went silent for two reasons. 1. That term was very offensive to shinigamis. 2. He said it to Brianna. Out of all the people he could have said it to he said it to her. The reason why this was bad was Brianna was a little mentally unstable at times. If something made her mad she would go off and if no one stopped her she could destroy everything in her path. That is why Grell was with her. To be a guardian of sorts.

"What did you say?" Brianna asked. "You heard me." Ronald said "I said go to he-" but he got cut off by Brianna who in a flash was in front of him. She had her chainsaw stuck in the wall: the chainsaw was inches away from is throat. Even if Ronald didn't show it he was terrified. That's when Brianna revved her chainsaw and said "I hate you Ronald Knox!" But before she could hurt him Grell ran up and grabbed her. "Let me go! Let me kill him!" Brianna screamed. Grell carried her to a different room but Brianna's screaming could still be herd. "I hope you die a slow and painful death Ronald!" everyone knew that was just the anger talking. Normally Brianna was really nice. Ronald looked over at her chainsaw in the wall and noticed how close the chainsaw was from his throat. He realized that Brianna could have killed him. That's when William walked in. "Ronald why exactly did you do that. We're already short handed and you go and try to get yourself killed." William said. "She started it! I wouldn't have said-" but William cut him off. "Either way you should have known better than to go and say that term to Brianna. As your punishment for saying that term you are suspended for three days." "What?!" Ronald said. "At least your not dead." William answered.

**Meanwhile.**

"Let me go!" Brianna screamed. Grell finally let her go but they were in a different room. That's when Brianna realized what she had done. "I blew it again didn't I?" She asked. "Yep." Grell answered. "Dang it. Why do I always do stuff like that?" She asked herself. "When will you ever learn?" Grell asked jokingly. "When will it ever be legal to kill Ronald?" Brianna responded with a smile. But inside she wasn't to happy. She couldn't understand why Ronald hated her so much and it bothered her. Everyone else seemed to like her but Ronald just didn't. William walking in the room broke her from her thoughts. "Brianna I must say that I'm disappointed that you tried to kill Ronald. But I'm still going to give you the special job." William said. "Basically a man on the to die list had somehow evaded all of our shinigamis. Even Ronald." "Maybe that's why he said that term to me because he knew that I would get the job next." Brianna thought. "I think if anyone can do this job you two can. This is the area he was last seen." said William gesturing to a point on a map. "That's the area where my Bassie darling used to live!" Grell said with excitement. "Grell! Focus!" Brianna said. She knew if she didn't get Grell off the topic of "Bassie darling" the he would talk about it non stop. "Maybe I'll see him again! It's been so long I've almost forgotten what he looks like!" Grell said. Brianna just decided to ignore him and went back to the subject at hand with William. "Okay we'll do it." Brianna said. "Good." William said as he left. "Oh and by the way try not to destroy London while on the job." William said and then walk away. Brianna sighed and thought "What if I do destroy London?"


	6. The Markus Quinn case

Disclaimer- I do not own Kuroshitsuji but I do own my original plot and original characters

"Grell hurry up already we dot have all day!" Brianna yelled. "But what if I see Bassie darling? I don't want him to see me looking like trash." Grell said. He had finished putting on his makeup and what not but he had been standing in front of the mirror for ten minutes making sure he looked nice. Brianna couldn't take it anymore. "Grell if you don't get your ass moving damn it I swear I will make sure myself you don't ever see the light of day! Understand?" she said grabbing the collar of his shirt pulling his face close to hers. Even though she was just thirteen she was very intimidating to the other shinigamis. "Y-yes. I understand." Grell said sheepishly. "Good. Lets go!" Brianna said cheerfully. They needed some extra information on the man so they went to the one place that they could get information. "The Undertaker." Brianna said standing it in front of his shop. They walked in to be greeted by the two demon girls. "Well hello Brianna. Hello Grell. Isn't this a pleasant surprise?" Jazz said looking up from the papers she had in her hands. "I'm sorry I don't really have time to chat today. Where's the Undertaker. We need information." Brianna said. Shyanne an Jazz sighed and yelled "Dad! People need information!" The Undertake stuck his head out of a door and asked "Is it the watchdog?" "No dad it's two shinigamis." Shyanne responded. "Oh I see." He said walking to the area where Brianna and Grell were. "What might you need information on?" The undertaker asked. "I'm assuming you've gotten some...customers that are...different from others you've gotten." Brianna said. "Why yes I have. From what I can tell they where mugged until they passed out then they were strangled." the Undertaker said. "Do you know the name of the man?" Brianna asked. William hadn't given her a name. Brianna had just assumed that William forgot to tell her since he's been overloaded with paperwork. "That's all I'm going to give you until you pay up." the Undertaker said with a big grin. "I don't have time for this. Thanks for the information you did give-GRELL!" Brianna screamed. Grell had somehow managed to bring his plush doll of Sebastian that he made and he was hugging it saying "Oh Bassie darling I miss you so much." Brianna stood there in shock. "Grell! What the hell are you doing and how did you get that out of HQ without me seeing?!" she yelled. "Well if you had seen it before you would've made me take it back to my room but now that we're outside you can't make me take it back." He said. That's when the Undertaker broke out into hysterical laughter and fell to the ground.

"I will tell you more now." He said getting his composer back. "His name is Markus Quinn. It's almost like he wants to be found since he had his fingerprints everywhere." the Undertaker said. "Well I think that's all we need right now. We'll come back when we need more info." Brianna said. "Goodbye and come back soon." The two demon girls said.

**Later**

"Hello everyone." Cecelia said. "Well it's seems like we're going to have lots of company today." Jazz said. "Are you here about the Markus Quinn case?" Shyanne asked. "Yeah why?" Cecelia asked. "Well you see two people came by a little while ago asking about it-" but Cecelia cut off the Undertaker before he could say who it was. "What?! Why did you give them the information?!" she asked with anger. "Come on let's go." Cecelia said running out of the Undertaker's with Ciel and Sebastian following. "Well I guess she'll never know they where shinigamis." Shyanne said. When they got back to the car Cecelia was so flustered she couldn't think straight. "It could be accomplices." Ciel said. "Yeah it could." Cecelia said. "But there's only one way to find out though." Sebastian said. "A stakeout. If they come through the area then we can catch them and send them to jail." Cecelia said. She just hoped that the person asking for info was just a reporter or two that found out you could get info out of the Undertaker. She hopes that the stakeout would work. She couldn't afford to lose.


	7. Stakeout

Disclaimer- I do not own Kuroshitsuji but I do own my original plot and original characters

"So basically of we wait here long enough he'll come by?" Grell asked. "That's the plan anyways." Brianna responded. They where sitting on a rooftop waiting. Little did they know Cecelia, Ciel, and Sebastian where waiting in an alleyway down below. "We've got to get this guy and his accomplices. We can't let them win." Cecelia said. She was not pleased one bit. The fact that an accomplice may have gotten information out of the Undertaker unsettled her. She wanted nothing more than to put this man to justice. Back up on the rooftop Brianna was being annoyed by Grell's rambling about his "Bassie darling". "Grell honestly I could care less about your relationship with 'Bassie darling' but your obsessed. I really don't think it's healthy to obsess about this guy, I mean does he even like you back?" Brianna asked. "Of course he does!...He just doesn't know it yet." Grell said. "Okay..." Brianna thought. That's when she saw Markus Quinn, looking for his next victim. "Here we go. Get ready Grell." Down below Cecelia caught sight of Markus. "Lets go." Cecelia said. But before they could get close to him someone screamed out "Hey! I wanna know how you escape my coworkers!" on the rooftop of a building, silhouetted against the moonlight stood two people. Both had chainsaws. "Who the hell are they?!" Cecelia screamed. "Why do you people keep coming after me?!" Markus yelled. Brianna and Grell jumped down from the building right in front of Markus. "You're on the to die list. So I'm here to kill you." Said Brianna.

"Shinigamis." Ciel said under his breath. "Who the hell are you people?!" Cecelia screamed. "Oh allow me to introduce myself. My name is Brianna Hagy and this is Gre-Grell?" Brianna asked. Grell was standing there like someone had shot him. "Se-Sebastian...i-is that you?" He asked with a shaky voice. "Oh no." Sebastian said. "IT IS YOU! OH BASSIE DARLING YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I MISSED YOU!" He screamed running up to Sebastian hugging him. "You know this guy?" Cecelia asked. "Yes...unfortunately." Ciel said.

Brianna stood there shocked by Grell's sudden outburst. The only time she'd ever seen him act like this was when Ronald and Eric thought it would have been funny to spike his coffee with an energy drink. Needless to say that was a very...different day. When Brianna got her composer back she said "So your the Sebastian Grell always talks about. Well at least now I won't have to listen to him rambling about twenty four hours a day." during all this Markus didn't know how to react so he just stood there listening to all this. "Look I hate to interrupt this...moment but I have a job to do and Markus Quinn you are under arrest." Cecelia said. "Sorry blondie but this guy is on the to die list so he had to die." Brianna said. "Excuse me, but this guy has murdered 5 people so he has to be arrested." Cecelia said. By now

Cecelia was in Brianna's face. "Well this guy is on the list so he had to die." Brianna said. She was trying her hardest not to lose her temper. This girl had two demons at her side and Brianna wasn't sure if she would be able to fight one by herself let alone two. "Look blondie I don't want to hurt you." Brianna said. "I have a name you know!" Cecelia said. "Well it's not my fault your not nice enough to introduce yourself." Brianna said sarcastically. "Cecelia Kennedy." Cecelia said. "Well we've got that issue cleared up-" Brianna was saying until Grell cut her off. "I hope you know Markus is getting away." "Not on my watch." Brianna said "Ciel after him!" Cecelia screamed. Brianna and Ciel ran after Markus but Ciel got to him first but that didn't stop Brianna from trying to shank Markus with her chainsaw. Ciel grabbed the blade of the chainsaw (keeping his hands away from the chain.) "I hope you realize that I'm gonna kill him no matter what you do." Brianna told Ciel. "Not if my master tells me to stop you." Ciel said. "I won't be surprised if this turns into a battle but for you, Sebastian, Grell, and your master's sake I hope it doesn't." Brianna said. Ciel wasn't sure how to respond to this. "Ciel! Stop her! Now!" Cecelia said showing her contract mark. "Yes, master."

That's when he let go of the blade as quickly pushed Brianna away. It knocked the wind out of her and she hit a wall. She was determined to kill Markus so she got up and started running toward him. "Sebastian! Silverware!" Ciel screamed. Sebastian pulled silverware knives and threw them at Brianna. The knives hit her but she just kept going till she got to Markus and stabbed him in the stomach. After she reviewed his Cinematic Record she turned to Ciel pulling the silverware out of her dropping them on the ground. Panting she said "I hope you know it'll take a lot more to kill me." "Brianna..." Grell said. He knew what was coming next but he hoped it wouldn't. But it did. "You bitch!" She screamed running toward Ciel but Grell ran up and grabbed her. "Brianna! Stop!" Grell said. Brianna tried her hardest to get away but it was all in vain. "Goodbye until next time Bassie darling." Grell said. After they left Cecelia looked at Markus Quinn. "Well I guess we won't be arresting him." Cecelia said a bit angrily. "What were those two people anyways?" She asked. "Those were shinigamis. The red haired one was Grell Sutcliff. Obviously the girl Brianna was a new recruit but I didn't know they allowed people that young to join." Sebastian said. "Somehow I get the feeling that we will be seeing them again." Ciel said.


	8. The Arsitocrat club

Disclaimer- I do not own Kuroshitsuji but I do own my original plot and original characters

"Mistress Cecelia you have a letter from the Queen." Sebastian said handing her the letter. Cecelia opened it, read over it and said "Sebastian I need you to fill out these papers for me and Ciel." "Mistress these are school application forms." Sebastian said. "I know. This case involves a school and we need to infiltrate it." Cecelia replied. "If I might ask what is the case exactly?" Ciel asked. "A few girls have been killing themselves. What makes it odd is they all lived a basically nice life and had no reason to kill themselves. But one thing that is in common with the girls is that they where part of a club called the Aristocrats Club. The Queen wants me to figure out what's going on." Cecelia said. "We'll I personally think the club has something to do with it." Ciel said. "Well we can't be for sure until we investigate." She answered. "I have your forms completed." Sebastian said. "Good." Cecelia said.

**A few weeks later**

"You and Ciel have been accepted into the school." Sebastian said. "Good." Cecelia said. "They also sent you your uniforms. You should try them on to see if they fit." he said. After Cecelia and Ciel got their uniforms on Ciel stared at Cecelia in awe. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think Cecelia would wear something like that. "Take a picture Ciel! It'll last longer!" Cecelia said. She was blushing profusely and was very annoyed. Her uniform was a white button up shirt, a blue tie, a blue sweater, knee high white socks, black Mary Janes, and to top it all off a blue plaid skirt. "After the copycat case I thought you said you'd never wear a dress, a skirt, or anything of the sort." Ciel said with a smirk on his face. "It's not like I can help it!" She said. She was blushing even worse now. She looked over at Ciel. His uniform was a white button up shirt, a blue tie, a blue jacket, black pants, and black dress shoes. She thought he looked rather nice in a uniform. But that made her blush even more. Ciel chuckled a little bit at the sight of her face turning a bright pink. "Sebastian when do we start school?" Cecelia asked. "Next week. Oh and Cecelia your last name has been changed for the sake of the case to Phantomhive." Sebastian said. "Well...if it's for the case then I guess it's okay." Cecelia said.

**A week later **

"All I have to do is find the Aristocrat club." Cecelia said. Her and Ciel where to the main building for class when 3 girls walked up to Ciel and asked him "You're the new kid right?" "Um...yeah." Ciel responded nervously. "Well I think your cute." one girl said. It was obvious they where flirting with him and Cecelia didn't like it one bit. "I'm sorry but we really have to go." Cecelia said nicely. "Who are you? His girlfriend or something?" one of the girls said. "I'm his sister fyi." Cecelia said. Ciel blushed a little but it wasn't noticeable. Cecelia dragged Ciel away to the main building but before they got halfway there a boy walked over to Cecelia and said "Hey you're the new kid right? Ya know I think you look really pretty." "I don't have time to deal with this." She said as she stormed off with Ciel at her side. After they got out of their class with Professor Michaelis (Sebastian decided the best way to keep an eye on Cecelia and Ciel was to become a teacher) a small group of girls walked up to Cecelia. One was a girl with dark red hair that went halfway down her back and had dark green eyes another was a brunette with short hair like Ciel's and grey eyes and the last was another brunette with shoulder length wavy hair and brown eyes. "Hello my name is Erica and these are my friends Gina and Misty. What's your name?" Erica asked. She seemed nice enough but looks can be deceiving. "Cecelia Phantomhive. And this is my brother Ciel Phantomhive." Cecelia said. "Well it's nice to meet you both but I'm interested in you Cecelia. I would like to offer you a spot in the Aristocrat club." Erica said. "Wow. That was easer than I thought it would be." Cecelia thought. "Since you're new and you probably don't have any friends yet we thought we thought you joining the club would be a good chance for you to make some!" Gina said cheerfully. The only girl who hadn't said anything yet was Misty. Misty kept looking at the ground like she wanted to say something but thought she was going to be punished if she did. "I'd love to join the club." Cecelia said. "That's great just meet us in the courtyard at three thirty!" Erica said. Then she and her friends left.

Cecelia was greeted in the courtyard by a of six girls. "Hello Cecelia allow me to introduce you to the rest of the club. This is Samantha, that's Wendy, and this is Vicky." Erica said. Samantha had her raven black hair tied back in a bun and she had hazel eyes, Wendy had short chestnut brown hair and blue eyes, and Vicky had her blonde hair tied back in loose pigtail braids and had blue eyes. "We did have three more members but they killed themselves..." Erica's voice trailed off when she said that. "Anyways lets not dwell on that! Lets welcome out newest member!" Gina said. Erica seemed a little bit to cheerful to Cecelia.


	9. Twisted Erica

Disclaimer- I do not own Kuroshitsuji but I do own my original plot and original characters

"Ciel I don't know how much more I can take." Cecelia said with her head on Sebastian's desk. They were in Sebastian's classroom to review what they had learned involving the case. But it had been two weeks and they had learned nothing. "Honestly I think I could learn more from a trash can than the club." Cecelia said. "What makes you say that?" Ciel asked. "All they ever want to talk about is boys, makeup, and rainbows." Cecelia answered. She was so aggravated with the girls. To her they were all airheads that didn't know left from right. But she had dealt with their idea of a intelligent conversation so she could learn something...anything. But no such luck. She was beginning to think that these girls really didn't have anything to do with it. The next day Cecelia was walking to the courtyard when she saw Misty sitting on a bench looking sad and alone like she had the whole two weeks Cecelia had been there. Something told Cecelia that Misty knew something. "Hey Misty! What's up?" Cecelia said in a cheerful voice. After looking at the ground for a good two minutes she sheepishly said "Hi." "Is something wrong?" Cecelia asked. "Yeah...if I tell you something will you promise not to tell anyone else?" Misty asked. "Yeah of course." Cecelia answered. "This could be my break!" Cecelia thought. But that's when Erica walked up and ruined everything. "There you two are! You should be at the meeting Misty! Oh Cecelia I have a special job for you. I need you to put this letter in dorm two-zero-three." Erica said handing Cecelia a piece of pink notebook paper. "Hurry up now! I don't want you to miss anything!" Erica said cheerfully skipping off to the courtyard wit Misty walking slowly at her side.

When Cecelia rounded the corner of the building she stopped to look at the note. It read:

**Dear Dani,  
Why do you even bother trying to make friends? Everyone hates you! Your so annoying and your glasses make you look stupid. And the reason why no one talks to you is because you have a stutter. It's really awkward when people talk to you. You'er nothing to the world. You might as well die!  
From,  
Me**

Cecelia was blown away by this letter for many reasons. **1.** Erica seemed to nice to write anything like that. **2.** This letter was just plain mean. And 3. It basically said kill yourself. Cecelia wanted so badly to choke Erica. But she need more information and she almost had a break today. "I'll let this slide today. I wanna see what she's planning." Cecelia thought. She did as she was told and put the letter in dorm two-zero-three. Later that day she saw a girl with glasses talking to Erica. Cecelia couldn't tell what they were saying but it seemed like it made the girl with glasses feel better. The mazy day at the club meeting Erica introduced the newest member. "This is Dani! She the newest member!" Cecelia couldn't believe it. How could Erica give Dani that awful note then turn right around and let her join the club? Still this was rather interesting to Cecelia. As she left the meeting she heard Erica and Dani talking. "You can forge signatures right?" Erica asked. "Y-yeah why?" Dani responded. "I need you to forge Cecelia's signature and write this." There was a short pause. "What?! N-no I-I'm not doing this! Why d-do you want to do that to h-her?!" Dani yelled. "She's taking my spotlight here at the school and she needs to go if I ruin her relationship with her brother maybe I won't have to kill her myself." Erica said. "W-what...?" Dani said sheepishly. "That's right. You heard me. I killed those girls they disobeyed me. The same will happen to you if you don't do what want." Erica said. After a long pause Dani said "O-okay I-I'll do it." "Good. Now don't disappoint me." Erica said cheerfully. "What is up with this girl?!" Cecelia thought.


	10. Death and confessions

**A/N: Hello everyone! I have something important to say. I will be getting an updated schedule. (Hopefully) the new chapter will be up Mondays, Fridays, and MAYBE Saturdays. By the way...thank you all for reviewing my story! I really enjoy seeing what you think about it! ^_^**

**Thank you.**

**Carry on.  
~The True Grell Sutcliff**

****Disclaimer- I do not own Kuroshitsuji but I do own my original plot and original characters.

Cecelia had no idea how to react to this. Would Dani really go through with it? Dani was a girl that just wanted to fit in. She would do anything. She even dyed her hair pink and got new glasses to frame her brown eyes. But none of that helped. She said that she would do anything to fit in. Now that she fit in would she go through with whatever Erica was planning?When Cecelia got the nerve to round the corner she nearly ran into Dani. "Oh! I-I'm s-sorry!" Dani said. Where Dani had a stutter it was hard to tell if she was nervous. "It's okay. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Cecelia said. Later that evening there was a knock on her dorm door. Since Ciel was with Sebastian she answered the door. It was Dani. When she saw Cecelia her eyes got as big as dinner plates and her face went as white as a bed sheet. "Uh...w-where's C-Ciel?" Dani asked. "He's tutoring with Professor Michaelis. Why?" Cecelia asked. That's when Dani's eyes filled with tears and she fell to her knees crying. Cecelia had expected her to break down but not like that. "I c-can't do i-it!" Dani cried. "Can't do what?" Cecelia asked. Even though she knew exactly what it was she decided to along with it. "I c-can't give C-Ciel the l-letter! I j-just can't!" Dani was bawling at this point. "What letter?" Cecelia asked. "Erica w-wants you t-to kill yourself. S-she th-thought if s-she had m-me write a l-letter to Ciel it w-would ruin your re-relationship!" Dani was a wreck at this point. "I can't!" Dani screamed as she ran out of the dorm. "Dani!" Cecelia screamed. She ran after Dani but lost sight of her. She ran to Sebastian's office, flung the door open saying "We have a break in the case! Get your asses out here and help me look for Dani!" "Mistress Cecelia you shouldn't use profanity in school." Sebastian said with a smirk. "Shut up Sebastian!" Cecelia said as she ran outside.

She was determined to find Dani and Erica. "Dani! Where are you?!" Cecelia yelled. The looked for an hour but no luck. "Maybe she got to her dorm." Ciel said. "Or maybe not." Sebastian said gesturing to a tree. Cecelia's eyes went wide. There was Dani hanging in a tree. Dead. "She...hung herself? No. Erica hung her." Cecelia thought. The next morning that's all the school talked about. "Cecelia. Erica wanted me to inform you that the meeting is going to be in the third library today due to rain." Misty said. "What were you going to tell me the other day?" Cecelia asked. "I can't tell you...not today anyways." Misty said as she walked off. When Cecelia got to the third library she was greeted by the members standing in a line. "I'm glad you showed up Cecelia. We're having a memorial service for Dani." Erica said sweetly. "Like hell you are. I know what you tried to make her do. And you killed her because she couldn't." Cecelia said coldly. The look in Erica's eyes went from sadness to anger in two seconds. She sighed and said "I guess your right. I can't hide it from you forever. I killed her. And those other girls too. The other members helped me of course, but I guess you could say I was the master mind." Erica had a huge smile on her face now. "Why?" Cecelia asked. "Why? Because one way or another they either stole my popularity or disobeyed me! They had to go! In my world you either play by my rules or you're gone. And they decided to leave! I've wanted you dead ever since you came to this school because you stole my spotlight!" Erica screamed. Then she giggled a little but and said "Girls...you know what to do." That's when Samantha, Vicky, Wendy, and Gina grabbed Cecelia and dragged her to a corner where there was a hangman's noose.

"Erica please! This has gone to far!" Misty protested. She gave Misty a stern look and slapped her. "What you're going to disobey me too!" Erica screamed. Misty backed off. This was one of those times in her life that Cecelia was genuinely scared. She fought to get her bracelet off so she could call for Ciel. Or Sebastian. Or somebody! But the girls where strong and they were able to keep her from getting her bracelet off. Just when she was about to give up she managed to rip her bracelet off, showing her contract mark screaming "Ciel! Sebastian! Save me now!" All the lights in the library went off and the girls let go of Cecelia. "What did you do?!" Erica screamed. "She didn't do anything. But we did." Ciel said. "W-when did you get here?" Misty asked. "That's not important. What's important is you are punished for what you did. All of you." Later that evening the whole club have a confession to Scotland Yard. That's when Officer Grimm saw Cecelia and Ciel. "I didn't know you two went to this school." He said. "We don't." Cecelia said while walking away. Officer Grimm stared at Cecelia wondering "Who exactly is Cecelia Kennedy?"


	11. Love hurts

**A/N: okay 2 things**

**1. This chapter is dedicated to my dear friend: KayDizzle**

**2. This chapter contains fluff.**

**Thank you**

**Carry on**

**~The True Grell Sutcliff**

Disclaimer- I do not own Kuroshitsuji but I do own my original plot and original characters

"Are you sure this is a good idea to let this guy stay at your manor?" Ciel asked. "If the Queen says so, then yes." Cecelia answered. Ciel wasn't to sure about the guy who was going to be staying at the manor. The fact that the Queen didn't give them much information about him wasn't all that helpful. All she had told them was that he was important in a scientific program and that someone had tried to assassinate him and that was it. Ciel did not like the fact that he didn't have a lot of information to go on about this guy. They where outside when the car stopped out in front of the manor and a tall bright orange headed boy stepped out. As he walked to the steps Cecelia's face turned progressive pink. And Ciel noticed. "Hello you must be Cecelia. My name is Justin." She held out her hand for him to shake it but he kissed it instead. Cecelia's face turned a bright red. "Uh...this i-is my brother C-Ciel and my guardian Sebastian." Cecelia stammered. Sebastian had a slight smirk on his face but Ciel had a rather pissed off look on his face. "It very nice to meet you Ciel. Same with you Sebastian." Justin said. "Allow me to show you around the manor." Cecelia said getting her composer back. When they went inside the servants stood in a line. "That's the maid Hannah, the gardener James, and that's Walter." Cecelia said. "Hey! aren't you going to say what I'm in charge of here?!" Walter asked. "Oh right. Justin this is Walter the guy who burns water." Cecelia said walking off with Justin who was trying to choke back his laughter. "HEY!" Walter screamed. As Cecelia walked around the manor with Justin talking and having a good time Ciel got progressively more and more pissed. He didn't trust Justin. He thought that he might not be as charming and innocent as he seemed. That evening at dinner Justin sat next to Cecelia and Ciel didn't like that to much. After dinner Sebastian pulled Ciel aside to talk to him. "Young master, I have been observing you and I'm getting the feeling you are jealous of Justin." "That's absurd Sebastian! I'm not jealous of Justin! I merely just don't trust him!" Ciel protested. "Demons may be able to lie to other demons but they can't lie to their masters so if Cecelia asks you that question how will you react?" Sebastian asked seriously. "You don't know anything Sebastian!" Ciel said walking off extremely pissed off.

The next day Cecelia and Justin were walking in the garden. Cecelia felt weird. She'd never felt this way before. It was awkward. She was blushing profusely. "What's wrong with you?" Justin asked with a smile. "N-nothing." Cecelia lied witch made her blush even worse. She pushed some of her hair behind her ear. (which she didn't normally do because she thought it was too feminine) "Will you let me hold you hand?" Justin asked. "Huh?" Cecelia asked. "Can I hold your hand?" Justin asked again. "Uh...sure." Cecelia stammered. Her heart raced as his hand touched hers. She tried to calm herself but it wasn't working. Her face was a bright red. She wondered if this was a dream. She also wondered what this feeling was. Was it love? She wasn't sure. They sat down on a bench and he pulled her close to him which made her heart race once more along with her face turning even more red. That's when he turned to her and leaned in close to her face. When he did this she leaned back a little but that just made him lean closer. That's when his lips touched hers. This made her heart race and blush so much she could put a tomato to shame. It also made her feel a little sick inside. But a good kind of sick. When he pulled back she asked "W-what was that for?" He just smiled and said "Nothing." And kissed her again. This time she wasn't as surprised so she closed her eyes. Little did she know that Ciel was watching all this. He followed them to make sure Justin wouldn't hurt Cecelia. He never thought they would end up hurting him. When he saw them kiss it felt like something inside him died. He knew for a long time he liked Cecelia but he never knew he liked her that much. That's when a single tear ran down his face. He ran back inside so he could be alone.

Later that evening at dinner Ciel was nowhere to be seen. He finally showed up when Cecelia was doing important paperwork. "Ciel could you take these to Sebastian so he send them off?" Cecelia asked. "Why do you want me to take them to him? So you can sneak off with your boyfriend Justin?" Ciel asked angrily. "What are you talking about? He's just a guest until we find who is trying assassinate him." Cecelia said sternly. "Well that's not what it looked like out in the garden." He said. "What are you talking about?! We just held hands!" She lied. She hoped he didn't see the kiss. "You can't lie to me Cecelia! I saw you two kissing!" Ciel yelled. Bang. It hit her like a gunshot when he said that. "Ciel...I-" Cecelia tried to say. "Just forget it! I'll take the damn papers so you can make out with your new boyfriend!" Ciel said. Bang. Once again the words hit her like a gunshot. When he said that and walked off she fell to her knees. She felt like something inside her died. Little did she know Ciel felt the same way. He was fighting back tears as he almost ran to Sebastian's book keeping office. When he got there he slammed the papers on his desk and was about to leave Sebastian said "Young master in going to state it once more: I do believe your jealous of Justin." Ciel turned around and screamed "I'm not jealous Sebastian!" Sebastian got up from his chair and wiped the tears from Ciel's face. "Young master it's rather hard to lie when you have tears running down your face." Sebastian said. "Fine! I'm jealous! Are you happy now Sebastian?!" Ciel screamed. "I'm happy you admitted it, but I'm not happy that your jealous. Jealously is a petty emotion. But you know even if you weren't jealous you couldn't have her." Sebastian said. "What?" Ciel asked. "You can't have her. You'll just end up taking her soul and hurting yourself." Sebastian answered. Ciel ran off after that. He'd never loved someone this much. Not even Lizzie. As he was going up the stairs to his room he bumped into Justin. "She's in her office lover boy." Ciel said And continued walking.

"Did you and you brother fight or something?" Justin asked Cecelia. "I guess you could say that." She answered. "I'm sure you'll work it out." He said. "I doubt it." Cecelia thought with tears welling in her eyes.


	12. Forgive and forget

Disclaimer- I do not own Kuroshitsuji but I do own my original plot and original characters.

The next two weeks were absolute hadn't made a single break in the case and Ciel was very distant with Cecelia which in turn made Cecelia very distant with everyone. "Come on you guys are siblings! You two can work it out!" Justin said cheerfully. "At least someone's happy in this manor." Hannah said. "I know. What's been up with Ciel lately?" James asked. "Who knows with that kid. He creeps me out." Walter said smoking a cigarette. "Don't say that Walter! They've been good to us!" Hannah scolded. "I know but that kid he just-" that's when Cecelia walked by. "What are you three doing?" She asked. "Uh..." They all said in unison. "I suggest if you all want your weekly pay you should get your asses to work!" Cecelia screamed. Cecelia may have been distant from everyone but that didn't stop her from screaming at anyone who crossed her path. "Sebastian! Come and fix this damn TV!" Cecelia screamed. "Mistress Cecelia I'm right here there's no need to scream." Sebastian said. "Just fix the TV." Cecelia said. She walked off after that. She had almost reach her limit. She went outside to the garden and decided to get some of the anger out. She walked up to a tree and kicked it hard which probably wasn't the best decision. "FUCK! Fucking shit! God damn it!" She screamed grabbing her foot. "That was not the best decision I ever made." Fighting back tears of pain she sat down on a bench. "With my luck I probably broke my toe." She muttered under her breath. That's when Justin walked up. "What did you do to your foot?" He asked. "I kicked a tree." Cecelia said trying to laugh it off. "Well your not supposed to do that." Justin joked. Cecelia made it back inside and went to her room. She wanted to cry. She'd wanted to cry for two weeks. What made the whole situation worse was that Ciel was deliberately avoiding her. He wanted his lessons all by himself, he hadn't been at any meals, and he stayed locked up in his room. She'd give anything to see him again. She's just have to talk to him. He couldn't hate her forever, right? She went to Ciel's bedroom door. Just as she was about to knock someone grabbed her from behind. She didn't even have time to call for help because the person had a hand over her mouth. In a desperate attempt to get Ciel's attention she kicked the door the door. The person put a cloth over her mouth. "Chloroform?" She thought. Just as she was about to pass out Ciel said. "Go away! I don't want to-" and that's all she heard.

When she awoke she was in a dark room chained to the wall. "What the-. Where am I?" She asked. "We'll I'm glad to see you're awake sweetheart." Someone said. Cecelia recognized that voice. "Justin?!" Cecelia asked in shock. "Yes it's me. How are you?" He asked. "How could you?! I trusted you, you damn asshole!" Cecelia said. "You're just lucky I'm chained up otherwise you would be dead!" "My, my, my Cecelia. Violent today are we?" Justin said. He obviously was very entertained by all this. "Just you wait! Ciel will find me!" Cecelia screamed. "Yeah sure he will. Last I checked he was busy ignoring you." Justin stated. It was true. Ciel had basically been ignoring Cecelia. She hoped he would save her.

**Meanwhile**.

As Ciel walked around the manor he was beginning to wonder if this was a good idea or not. He'd decided to make peace with Cecelia. But now it seemed she was avoiding him. "She's probably with Justin." He thought. "Maybe she's avoiding me now. I probably deserve it." That's when he saw Sebastian. "Sebastian have you seen Cecelia anywhere?" "No I haven't young master." Sebastian answered. "Mister Ciel. There's a letter for you." Hannah said walking up to Ciel and handing him a letter. He opened it and read over it. The letter read:

_Dear Ciel,_

_Look what I've got! You shouldn't have let your guard down. And maybe you should have answered her when she kicked your door. If you don't find where she is by sundown she'll die. Isn't this a fun game! But I have a reason behind all of this and you'll only find out if you find me! Don't believe me? I have a picture. _

_ Out for my revenge,_

_ Justin _

Down in the envelope there was a picture of Cecelia beaten and bloody. His eyes got wide and he started to shake. "Young ma-" Sebastian started to say but Ciel cut him "We need to find her now! Justin's hurt her!" Ciel screamed. He ran to Cecelia's office to get all the information he could get on Justin. But all they had was he was important to scientific research and someone tried kill him. Simple as that. "Sebastian I have a theory. What if Justin faked the attempt on his life just so he could get here and kill the watchdog." Ciel said. "That is a very good possibility considering the circumstances." Sebastian answered. Ciel just hoped he could find Cecelia before Justin did anything worse than what he already did to her.

**Meanwhile**

"You know I think you looked rather nice in that picture." Justin said. "You sick asshole!" Cecelia screamed. She trusted him and he betrayed her. He had beaten her up a little while before and taken pictures to send to Ciel. She hoped Ciel would be able to find her. She wanted to call for help but she couldn't reveal her contract mark due to the fact her hands were bond by chains. She wanted to be anywhere but with Justin. She wished that she hadn't hurt Ciel. She felt so bad. She just wanted to say sorry. But that might not happen. She had basically ruined her whole relationship with him in one day. Would he forgive her? She doubted it. "You don't have to look at me like that sweetie." Justin said with a smirk. "Why are you doing this?" Cecelia asked. "Before you came around the Queen would always talk about me and my contributions to science. But when you came all she ever talked about was her wonderful watchdog. Well I didn't like it so I decided to kill you. The only way I could get close to you was if I did something to concern her Highness. So I faked a assassination attempt. And I got close to you." Cecelia didn't know what to say. She had never had someone go this far to kill her. "Hm...the day's almost over. If Ciel doesn't find you, you might end up six feet under.

**Meanwhile**

"Sebastian did you search everywhere in a 10 mile radius?" Ciel asked. "Just like you told me too." Sebastian answered. "And there was nothing?" Ciel asked. Sadly nothing." Sebastian answered. "Damn it. We're not getting anywhere." Ciel thought. He had to find her. Before it was to late. "Once I find that asshole Justin I'll make sure he dies." Ciel said. "Yes sir. Do you have any leads on where he may be?" Sebastian asked. Ciel examined the picture once more. The background looked like a cellar but he couldn't be sure. "Start checking abandoned houses that have basements or cellars in the same 10 mile radius." Ciel said. "Right away sir." Sebastian said. Ciel started at the picture. Cecelia was beaten and bloody. He wanted so badly to find her, but he wasn't sure if he would.

"We'll looks like your times up." Justin said brandishing a knife. It was one of those times that Cecelia was genuinely afraid. She had no way to defend herself and she couldn't get to her contract mark. "Goodbye watchdog." Justin said with a evil smile on his face. Cecelia closed her eyes and prepared to die. But instead she heard a loud crash. She opened her eyes to see Ciel pin Justin to the wall. "H-how did you find me?!" Justin yelled. "I have my ways you bitch. How could you do this to her. She trusted you!" Ciel screamed. "Sebastian take care of him." Ciel said walking over to Cecelia. "Yes young master." Sebastian said handcuffing Justin. Ciel got the chains off of Cecelia, but before he had the chance to say anything Cecelia hugged him and cried "I'm sorry Ciel! I shouldn't have done that! Can you forgive me?" Ciel had no idea how to react so he just hugged her back. And to Cecelia (and Ciel's) surprise he started crying. "I was terrified you might die." He said. "Really?" Cecelia asked. "Yeah." Ciel answered. In the back Sebastian smirked. He knew the reality of this whole situation. One of them would end up hurting the other in some way in the end.

When they got home Sebastian fixed her wounds and sent her to bed. Cecelia sat on the edge of her bed when Ciel came in and sat with her. "Cecelia I'm really sorry I acted the way I did. I shouldn't have avoided you." Ciel said. "Ciel I'm sorry for what I did. I let my guard down and look where that got me. I also didn't mean to hurt you." Cecelia said. Ciel and Cecelia felt so much better now that they had gotten that out of the way. The next day Cecelia had to report to the Queen in person about the issue at hand. "Your Highness, I regret to inform you but Justin will be going to jail for attempted murder." Cecelia said. Meeting with the Queen was one of the few times Cecelia dressed in formal clothes. "Well he has to get what he deserves. I hope he didn't hurt you too badly." The Queen said. "It's alright. I've been through worse." Cecelia said. As she left the castle she started to realize her feelings for Ciel. It was the same feelings she felt with Justin only stronger. "I think I might be in love with Ciel." Cecelia thought


	13. Fire, fire, fire

Disclaimer- I do not own Kuroshitsuji but I do own my original plot and original characters

"I'm really bothered by all these deaths." Cecelia said. "How do people just spontaneously combust? It doesn't make any sense." "Well one thing we do know is that all the victims were woman and they had just had their pictures taken." Sebastian said. "I had a case similar to this one." Ciel said. "Yes but we can't just jump to conclusions. I can't go after anyone yet. I don't have enough evidence." Cecelia said. For the past few days woman had been spontaneously combusting shortly after getting their pictures taken at a certain shop. "Lets go to that shop. You won't let me burn will you?" Cecelia asked teasingly. "Of course not." Ciel said.

When they got to the shop they were greeted by a woman in who was in 1800 style clothing. "Hello, how may I help you?" "I was thinking about getting my picture taken here." Cecelia said. "Well you've came to the right place. Here you can get your picture taken with a classic 1800 era camera." The woman said. Ciel noticed powder floating in the air. And powder floating around the woman. "Well What do you think about all those woman spontaneously combusting after getting their pictures taken here?" Cecelia asked. "It is a rather strange and tragic coincidence." The woman said. "Well I'll come back tomorrow." Cecelia said. As they left Cecelia said "Something just doesn't fit. All seven woman that went to that shop caught fire. I don't think it's a coincidence." That's when Ciel noticed the powder again. This time it was floating near Cecelia. "Cecelia!" Ciel yelled as he pulled her out of the way. Just as he got her away fire burst out of thin air. "Damn it! I missed!" A voice screamed. It was the woman from the shop. "Sebastian you take care of her. I'll get Cecelia out of here." Ciel said. "Of course." Sebastian said. Ciel ran off with Cecelia, dragging her to the nearest place he could find: the Big Ben clock.

The woman was determined to get to Cecelia and Ciel. The threw powder and made the camera flash. Fire burst out in the air but Sebastian avoided it. The woman ran off, but before he could go after her somebody screamed out "BASSIE DARLING!" And proceeded to hug him. "Grell! What the hell do you think your doing?!" Brianna screamed. "If you haven't forgotten we have a job to do!" "But Bassie darling's here." Grell said sheepishly. "I realize that, but we have a job to do!" Brianna yelled. "You can go do the job, I'll stay here with Bassie darling." Grell said. "Fine! If you want overtime go on ahead and get overtime I don't care!" Brianna yelled. She climbed up onto the roof of a building and ran after the woman.

When Ciel and Cecelia made it to the top of the clock he was sure they were safe...until he saw the powder. He pulled her out of the way just before the camera flashed and the powder exploded. "You can't hide forever!" The woman screamed. "I think you should be the one hiding!" Brianna yelled. She lunged at the woman but the woman threw powder and flashed the camera.

Brianna quickly put out the fire on her clothes and lunged at the woman again. She was able to dodge most of the woman's attacks, but occasionally some of her clothes would catch on fire. Brianna stood on the edge of the building and said "Well I think I've had my fun so-" but she was cut off by a camera flash. No fire, just flash. The flash made her disoriented. She lost her balance and and fell off the clock.

As Brianna fell she screamed. Sure she could survive catching on fire, but she wasn't sure she could survive a fall from this height. She closed her eyes and prepared to hit the ground. But she didn't hit the ground something caught her. At first she thought it was Grell, but when she opened her eyes she saw that it was Sebastian that caught her. That's when she saw Grell, hugging Sebastian. "Wait...WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE ME GRELL?!" Brianna screamed. "I'm hugging Bassie darling."

"...YOU'D LET ME DIE ALL BECAUSE YOU'RE HUGGING SEBASTIAN?!"

"Yes."

"I'll be killing you later." Brianna said. Sebastian put her down and she climes up the wall of the Big Ben clock. "Well I think we better get up there so no one catches on fire." Sebastian said.

Cecelia and Ciel had no where to go. They were trapped. She would eventually end up setting them on fire. But Ciel wouldn't let that happen. He wouldn't let Cecelia get hurt. Not just because she was his master but because he loved her.

Cecelia looked around for anyway of escape. That's when she saw the powder. She just barely got our of the way, but in the process she fell off the clock. Cel grabbed her hand. "Well, well, well. Looks like I won't have to set you two on fire to get you to die." The woman said. "Yeah, but you'll have to set me on fire a thousand tea before I'll die!" Brianna yelled. "How are you still alive?" The woman asked. "Lets just say a friend of mine caught me." Brianna said. Brianna ran for the woman. The woman hit Brianna in the face with her camera, knocking Brianna to the ground. Brianna got up and put on her glasses back on and screamed "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" This time when she ran for the woman she didn't stop for fire or anything and she stabbed the woman in the stomach. Brianna cut her Cinematic Record.

"Brianna! Your burning!" Grell yelled putting out the fire on her clothes. "Brianna did you go unstable again?" He asked. "So what if I did! I got the job done didn't I?!" She said.

_"You have to try to keep her unstable moments at a minimum. Every time she goes unstable it eats away at her mentality. We can't afford to lose her. She has a great talent for this and I don't want to see her go rogue."_

"That's not the point! You can do the job without going unstable!" Grell said. Cecelia listened to this conversation. What was all the fuss about? She didn't understand it and at this point she didn't care. She was just happy that the case was solved and that she was alive. She was still a little shaken up so she hugged Ciel and he hugged her back. Ciel's heart raced when she hugged him. Ever since he discovered his true feelings for her things were different. Usually e would have resisted a hug but now he didn't mind.

"Come on let's just go." Brianna said. She was fed up with Grell's antics. First he doesn't help her then he gets mad when she gets the job done. "I have to get these burns treated." She said. "Until next time Bassie darling!" Grell said. "SHUT UP GRELL!" Brianna screamed.


	14. Rouge shinigami and missing memories

Disclaimer- I do not own Kuroshitsuji but I do own my original plot and original characters

"Damn it. I'm gonna have to get my glasses fixed again." Brianna said. "Yeah, well that's nothing new. You've broken them how many times in the past three months?" Eric asked. "Fifteen." "And how many times in the six months you've been here?" He asked. Brianna didn't respond. "Exactly." "Hey guys we've got a new recruit." Ronald said walking into the lounge. "Oh really?" Eric asked. He glanced over at Alan who smirked. It was a tradition for Alan and Eric to play a prank on the newbie. Lets just say the prank on Brianna involved duct tape, a red sharpie, and lots and lots of glitter. "Wait, is it just one? We usually get five or six at a time." Brianna said. "Yep. Just one." Ronald said. That's we Grell came bursting through the door. "Did you hear?! There's a new recruit! I wonder if he's cute!" he exclaimed. "Grell...isn't that kind of creepy that you just heard about this guy and you're already fantasizing about him?" Alan asked. "No." Grell answered. Brianna sighed. She hoped for the newbies sake that Grell didn't think he was cute. That's when William walked into the room. "Brianna, Grell, Ronald. I need to see you in my office now please." He said. "What did you do this time?!" Ronald asked. "Me? What did you do?!" Brianna asked. "I didn't do anything!" He yelled. "Well neither did I!" She yelled back. "Don't worry. None of you are in trouble...today anyways." William said.

"No! I refuse to do this!" Brianna yelled. "This will be the first time that I've ever agreed with Brianna, but she's right! This kid is too inexperienced! I refuse to do this!" Ronald said. "I don't see why you two have a problem with it." Grell said. "Of course you don't have a problem with it!" Brianna yelled. "You just like him because you think he's hot!" "Well it's true he is hot, but my Bassie darling is an absolute masterpiece!" Grell said. And of course he got a nosebleed. "Um...I hope you realize I'm right here." The newbie said. "Shut up kid!" Brianna and Ronald screamed in unison. "Look, I'm not saying that he'll be on your skill level I'm just saying that you should take him along with you so you can show him the ropes." William said. "Normally I wouldn't mind if this was a normal 'kill the person on the list' mission, but it's not a normal mission. We are out to kill a rouge shinigami. This kid is gonna get himself killed!" Brianna protested. "I'm sorry but my word is final." William said calmly. Brianna was fuming with anger as she walked out of the room dragging Grell behind her.

**Later that evening**

"I can't believe this kid is with us." Brianna said angrily. "Who are you calling a kid? If knowledge serves me right your only thirteen years old!" The newbie said. ""Well your knowledge does serve you right, but I'm a higher rank than you so therefore I can call you 'kid' if I want to." Brianna said. The newbie tried to say something in his defense but Ronald stopped him. "Look it's better if you just don't say anything at this point." He said. "If it makes you feel any better she's a higher rank than me too." The newbie looked at Ronald in surprise. "How?!" He exclaimed. "That is a story for another day." Ronald said. That's when Grell walked over. "Well what's your name newbie?" He sweetly. "Um...Jamie." "Well I think you are rather handsome." Grell said. "Grell quit sexually harassing Jamie!" Brianna screamed.

"Hey is that our guy?" Ronald asked. "I do believe it is." Brianna said.

"Are you ready Ronald?"

"As always."

They all jumped off the roof and landed perfectly in front of the rogue shinigami. The rogue shinigami laughed gruffly and said "Well what have we got here? Ronald the has been, Grell the homo, Brianna the mentally unstable one, and looks like we have fresh meat." Brianna had no idea who this guy was but Grell and Ronald obviously did. "Well if it isn't the London districts trouble maker, Dan." Ronald said. "What do you all want?" Dan asked. "We're here kill you." Grell answered. "Yeah well I'd like to see you tr-" before he could finish Brianna hit him in the face with the handle of her chainsaw. He counterattacked by hitting her with the blunt end of his scythe. That's when the battle started.

It seemed like the odds were in their favor, but Dan was way more experienced. After Brianna hit a wall for about the fifth time she looked like she was going to lose it. "Why don't you show off why you're a higher rank than me?" Jamie mocked. "YOU SHUT UP RIGHT NOW OR I'LL SHUT YOU UP MYSELF! BESIDES I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU DO ANYTHING BUT COWER IN THAT FUCKING CORNER!" Brianna screamed. It was true. Jamie had hid in a corner while Brianna, Ronald, and Grell had been fighting Dan. Brianna lunged toward Dan once more. He hit her with such force she hit the wall and cracked the bricks. Jamie decided he wasn't going to get yelled at by a thirteen year old. His scythe was a gun so he shot at Dan, which was a really bad decision. He ended up missing and that gave Dan all the more reason to kill him. Dan ran toward him and was about ready to slice Jamie's face open when Brianna, at the last minute, jumped in front of Jamie taking the blow.

"BRIANNA!" Grell screamed as he went to her side. Brianna slowly sat up revealing the big slash on her forehead. She put on her glasses and touched her wound. She winced as she touched it. Before Grell could stop her she went unstable. She lunged at Dan and stabbed him in the chest. Several times. "Brianna!" Grell yelled. He dragged her away from Dan's body. Now Jamie understood why Brianna was a higher rank. But why did she get so mad? He didn't understand that part. "BRIANNA! How many times do I have have to tell you that you can do the job without going unstable!" Grell screamed. "I'm sorry Grell! But if you haven't noticed I just saved Jamie's life!" She screamed. "That still doesn't give you a reason to go unstable though!" Grell yelled back. Brianna stood there for a minute, sighed, and said "Lets just get back to HQ. Jamie...I hope you realize that you and William are having a conversation about doing absolutely nothing on this mission."

The trip back to HQ was in complete silence. The air around them was tense. When they got there they had to go get their wounds treated. "Well, looks like I'm really going to have to get my glasses fixed now." Brianna said. Her glasses where bent out of shape and one whole lense was missing. "It could have been worse." Grell said. "True...hey...Grell can I tell you something?" Brianna asked. "Yeah, sure." he said. "I don't remember anything that happened after i got hurt until you started yelling at me. Is that normal?" she said. Grell could feel the color drain from his face. "Grell...are you okay?" Brianna asked. Grell ran out of the room as Brianna called after him. He ran all the way to William's office. "It's happening. She's losing her memory." Grell said. William slowly stood up and said "At this point it's critical we keep her from going unstable." "Should we tell her?" Grell asked. "No." William said. "If we do, who knows what she'll do."


End file.
